Wie Harry Potter geschrieben wurde Oder Der Tag an dem ich Tonks traf
by Toronris
Summary: Während eines Urlaubs in London vor vielen Jahren habe ich Tonks getroffen. Ja, ihr lest richtig, DIE Nymphadora Tonks. Und sie hat mir erzählt, wie es wirklich dazu kam, dass Joanne Rowling die berühmte "Harry Potter" Reihe geschrieben hat. Ich bin Bithya und das hier ist meine sonderbarste Geschichte.


_**Autor-Notiz:** Ich... lasse das hier mal so stehen. Ohne weitere Erklärungen. Macht daraus, was ihr wollt. Vielleicht glaubt mir ja jemand, vielleicht auch nicht. Eure Entscheidung. _

* * *

**Wie Harry Potter geschrieben wurde**

 **Oder: Der Tag, an dem ich Tonks traf**

Ich möchte euch heute eine Geschichte erzählen, die ich vor einigen Jahren während meines Urlaubs in London erlebt habe. Ich war mit meiner Schwester kurz nach Weihnachten dort, ganz normal als Touristen, und wir haben all die üblichen Dinge getan, die man als Tourist eben so tut. Und dazu gehörte für mich selbstverständlich auch, dass ich mir den Bahnhof King's Cross ansehe. An jenem Tag hat sich mein Leben verändert und bis heute habe ich darüber geschwiegen, gebunden durch ein Versprechen, dass ich jetzt zu brechen gedenke.

Ich wusste schon immer, dass ich anders bin als andere Menschen um mich herum. Bereits in der Grundschule waren meine beiden besten Freunde für andere nicht sichtbar. Ich unterhielt mich stundenlang mit ihnen, spielte mit ihnen, erlebte Abenteuer. Doch die Dinge, die ich sah, konnten die anderen Kinder aus meiner Klasse nicht sehen. Ich hatte eine rege Fantasie, wann immer mein Geist zur Ruhe kam, entfaltete sich vor meinen Augen eine ganz andere Welt.

An jenem Mittwoch am Bahnhof King's Cross war es ebenso. Meine Schwester war alleine losgezogen, da sie sich nicht so sehr für das kleine Harry-Potter-Denkmal interessierte, ich stand also alleine vor der Säule, die angeblich zu Gleis Neundreiviertel führte. Ich sah diese Säule, die künstlich hergerichteten Sehenswürdigkeiten – und ich wusste, das ist nicht nur Fiktion, das entstammt nicht nur der unglaublichen Fantasie der noch unglaublicheren Joanne Rowling. Das war Realität.

Also setzte ich mich auf eine Bank in der Nähe und wartete. Tat so, als ob ich dem Treiben der Menschen kaum Beachtung schenkte, während ich in Wirklichkeit sehr aufmerksam war. Wie sagte Stan, der Schaffner des Fahrenden Ritter? Muggel sehen nie so genau hin, hören nie so genau hin. Deswegen bekommen sie von der Zaubererwelt um sie herum nichts mit. Aber ich wusste, es gab sie, und ich wusste, obwohl ich ein Muggel bin – sonst hätte ich schon längst einen Brief erhalten – ich könnte sie sehen, die Zaubererwelt, wenn ich mich nur anstrengte.

So habe ich Tonks kennen gelernt.

Tonks, die gerade mit ihrem Sohn Teddy zum Gleis wollte, ihn am Ende der Weihnachtsferien zurück nach Hogwarts schickte. Ich sah, wie sie zielstrebig auf die Säule zuhielten, während die anderen Menschen um mich herum weiter ihrem Geschäft nachgingen. Tonks, geübte Aurorin, die sie nun einmal ist, bemerkte mich, und schickte Teddy alleine durch die Absperrung. Anschließend kam sie zu mir.

„Hallo da", sagte sie, ganz lässig, ganz selbstverständlich, „ist es dein Hobby, Familien dabei zuzusehen, wie sie zum Hogwartsexpress gehen, oder warum sitzt du hier rum?"

Natürlich, dachte ich mir da, Tonks konnte nicht wissen, dass ich ein Muggel bin. Es ist ja nicht so, dass es uns auf die Stirn geschrieben steht, und jeder Zauberer, der wollte, konnte sich leicht als Muggel ausgeben. Ich grinste sie nur breit an und erklärte, dass ich nicht aus England bin – was sie spätestens auch an meinem starken, deutschen Akzent bemerkt hätte.

Und da wurde sie misstrauisch.

„Ich habe in den Büchern von King's Cross gelesen", erklärte ich ihr, während ich aus meiner Tasche ein Exemplar des fünften Bandes heraussuchte, das ich gerade mal wieder lesen wollte. Ihr Blick wurde erst noch misstrauischer, dann ließ sie sich mit einem schwachen Lächeln neben mir auf die Bank sinken.

„Du bist ein Muggel, was?"

Ich nickte nur und hoffte, dass sie nicht sofort mein Gedächtnis weghexen würde. Was sie nicht tat, offensichtlich, sonst könnte ich euch nicht von dieser Begebenheit erzählen.

„Wieso passiert es immer mir?", fluchte sie leise. „Moody hat sich schon darüber lustig gemacht, dass immer ich diejenige bin, die über einen Muggel stolpert, der doch genauer hinsieht."

Ich wusste, ehrlich gesagt, nicht so recht, was ich darauf antworten sollte. Wie geht man mit einer Romanfigur um, die plötzlich zum Leben erwacht war? Ich wusste alles über sie, was, wie mir in jenem Augenblick aufging, ziemlich gruselig für sie sein musste. Was aber noch viel gruseliger war, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, war die nächste Frage, die einfach so aus mir heraus brach: „Entschuldigung, aber, sind Sie nicht eigentlich tot?"

Ihr könnt euch vorstellen, wie unangenehm mir diese Frage war, kaum dass ich sie ausgesprochen hatte, doch zu meiner Erleichterung brach Tonks nur in schallendes Gelächter aus: „Natürlich, das muss verwirrend sein. Warum trinken wir nicht einen Kakao zusammen und ich erzähle dir, was wirklich passiert ist?"

Das Angebot habe ich nicht abgelehnt. Sie führte mich zu einem kleinen Café im Bahnhof – „Die haben hier auch Tee und Kaffee, aber das wäre Verschwendung, denn hier gibt es den besten Kakao der Stadt! Ich liebe Kakao!" – bezahlte für mich eine große Tasse heißen Kakaos mit, und führte mich dann in eine kleine Ecke abseits der anderen Touristen.

„Seit die Bücher erschienen sind, ist es jedes Mal noch unwirklicher, in die Muggelwelt einzutauchen", begann Tonks mit ihrer Erklärung.

 _Es war damals auch ich, die auf die charmante Joanne Rowling gestoßen ist. Es war hier, sie saß in diesem Café, trank einen Kakao, malte auf einer Papierserviette herum, und wirkte so verzweifelt, verloren und traurig, dass ich nicht anders konnte, als mich zu ihr zu setzen. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie zu wenig Geld hat und dass sie nicht weiß, wie es weitergehen soll. Sie würde so gerne schreiben, weil sie das liebt und weil sie das kann, aber bisher hätte sich keiner für ihre Ideen interessiert. Das war der Punkt, wo ich mich verraten habe. Mein Haar, weißt du? Es wurde vor lauter Mitleid blau und genau wie du ist sie so ein Muggel, dem nichts entgeht. Sie sah das und sprach mich drauf an, fragte nach dem Trick. Und ich, gutmütig wie ich bin, konnte diese arme Frau nicht anlügen. Also habe ich ihr alles erzählt. Von den Magiern, von dem Abkommen mit dem Premierminister, von Hogwarts. Sie hörte zu, mit leuchtenden Augen, sie war so begeistert. Sie hat so viele Fragen gestellt. Damals hatten wir Voldemort gerade erst besiegt, es war nur einige Monate her, und sie fing von sich aus an, die Verbindungen zu sehen. Sie sprach mich auf merkwürdige Vorkommnisse an, Morde und verschwundene Menschen. Und da habe ich ihr auch von Voldemort erzählt. Und dann natürlich von Harry, denn man kann den einen nicht ohne den anderen erwähnen. Sie war hin und weg. Ich war mir sicher, dass sie es nicht weiter erzählen würde, genauso wie alle Muggeleltern, die über ihre magisch begabten Kindern von der Zaubererwelt erfuhren, es nie weiter erzählten. Doch ich hatte nicht mit dem schriftstellerischen Geist von ihr gerechnet._

„ _Die Geschichte, die Sie mir hier erzählen, ist fantastischer als alles, was ich mir je ausdenken könnte", sagte sie voller Ernst, „und ich würde alles darum geben, wenn ich sie aufschreiben dürfte. Wenn das nicht zum Verkaufsschlager wird, was dann?"_

 _Ich habe natürlich sofort verneint und nochmal betont, wie wichtig es war, dass die Muggel niemals von uns erfuhren. Doch Rowling saß da, in ihren dicken Mantel gekuschelt, die Hände um die Kakaotasse geklammert, die Augen von einem Feuer erfasst, das so wohl schon lange nicht mehr in ihr gebrannt hatte – ich konnte einfach nicht endgültig Nein sagen. Also habe ich ihr versprochen, mit Moody und McGonagall und Harry zu reden._

 _Ein paar Tage später habe ich mich wieder mit ihr getroffen, am Ufer der Themse, gegenüber vom Parlament. Ich liebe den Blick auf dieses wunderschöne Gebäude, und an dem Tag hatte es geschneit, daran erinnere ich mich noch genau. Ganz London war von einer Schneedecke überzogen und die Spitzen der vielen kleinen Türmchen sahen aus wie mit Zuckerguss bedeckt._

 _Ich sagte Joanne, dass sie das Buch schreiben durfte._

 _Moody hatte natürlich zuerst geflucht, war wütend auf mich gewesen, dass ich nicht sofort zum Obliviate gegriffen hatte und dann auch noch so viel anderes erzählt hatte. Aber Harry kann manchmal ein kluger Bursche sein._

„ _Eigentlich ist die Idee doch genial", hatte er gesagt, „wenn die Muggel in Büchern über uns lesen, werden sie noch weniger glauben, dass es uns gibt. Was Fantasy-Literatur ist, kann niemals Wirklichkeit sein, so einfach ist die Formel."_

 _Das hat Alastor zum Schweigen gebracht. Und nach langem Hin und Her, Gesprächen mit dem Zaubereiministerium und dem britischen Premierminister haben wir dann endlich gesagt, sie darf es schreiben. Und ich war die glückliche Person, die ihr diese freudige Nachricht überbringen durfte._

 _Es hat ein Jahr gedauert, ehe ich wieder von Joanne gehört hatte danach. Sie schickte mir ihr Manuskript für den ersten Band zu. Denn, so meinte sie zu mit, so eine aufregende Geschichte sollte man nicht in einem Buch erzählen. Sie hatte sich dazu entschieden, eine Biografie von Harry zu schreiben, hatte dazu Kontakt mit ihm aufgenommen und sich oft mit ihm getroffen. Doch ich war die erste, die wirklich einen Blick in ihr Werk werfen durfte. Es war großartig. Die Darstellung unserer Welt, ihre Schilderungen von Hogwarts, die vielen Menschen, alles wirkte, als sei sie dabei gewesen, hätte es miterlebt, hätte es gesehen. Da wusste ich, dass sie wirklich eine begnadete Schriftstellerin ist._

An diesem Punkt musste ich Tonks einfach unterbrechen: „Aber… der Krieg. Die ganzen Toten. In dem Buch, da… da sind Sie gestorben!"

Zu meiner Überraschung lachte Tonks nur erneut. Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Wenn das, was Rowling geschrieben hatte, so sehr der Realität entsprach, wie konnte dann Tonks hier neben mir sitzen und locker mit mir plaudern?

„Joanne hat eine ganz eigene Art von Humor. Und am Ende des Tages ist sie die Schriftstellerin, nicht ich", erklärte Tonks.

 _Natürlich hat Harry ihr auch von dem Krieg erzählt, von Voldemort und allem. Aber als ich dann das letzte Buch in den Händen hielt, traute ich meinen Augen nicht. Eine Schlacht, eine richtige Schlacht war in Hogwarts geschlagen worden in ihren Ausführungen, und ich war tot!_

„ _Joanne", hab ich entsprechend kritisch gesagt, „es gab niemals eine Schlacht. Wir haben gar nicht gekämpft! Ich meine, natürlich haben wir gekämpft, aber nicht in Hogwarts! Voldemort hat seine Armee zusammengezogen, die Werwölfe, die Riesen, alle Todesser, und hat Hogwarts umstellt. Und wir Lehrer haben die magische Barriere heraufbeschworen. Ich hatte wirklich Angst, denn kleinere Gefechte mit einer Handvoll Leute sind was anderes als eine ausgewachsene Schlacht. Aber dann hat Voldemort zu uns allen gesprochen, zu allen, die in der Schule waren. Er hat verlangt, dass wir ihm Harry ausliefern, dann würde er uns verschonen. Und Harry hat gesagt, dass er hingeht. Wir wollten das natürlich alle nicht und für einen kurzen Moment dachte ich wirklich, dass ihm all das Auserwählt Sein zu Kopfe gestiegen ist. Aber dann hat er erklärt, dass er das Rätsel um die Prophezeiung gelöst hatte. Er drückte Neville das Schwert von Gryffindor in die Hand und wies ihn an, bei der ersten Gelegenheit die Schlange zu töten. Ron und Hermine hat er in die Kammer des Schreckens geschickt, damit sie den Basiliskenzahn holen, um die anderen Horkruxe zu zerstören. Und wir, alle Mitglieder von Orden, die versammelt waren, sollten warten und, sobald er zurückkam, egal, in welchem Zustand, unter keinen Umständen kämpfen. Und dann…"_

„ _Ich weiß", fiel mir Joanne da ins Wort. Sie saß auf dem Sofa in unserer Wohnung, neben Remus, der ebenso verwirrt wirkte wie ich, und sie lächelte still vor sich hin: „Ich kenne die Geschichte. Harry hat sich absichtlich töten lassen, er ist dabei nicht gestorben, sondern nur das Horkrux in ihm drin. Voldemort hat es nicht bemerkt und ist mit all seinen Anhängern zum Schloss gegangen. Vor der Barriere hat er laut verkündet, dass Harry tot ist. Er wurde hereingelassen, mit allen Anhängern. Und kaum war er da, hat Neville sich auf die Schlange gestürzt und ihr den Kopf abgeschlagen. Harry hat seinen Zauberstab gezückt und Voldemort mit einem gezielten Fluch ins Jenseits befördert. Und damit war der Krieg vorbei."_

An der Stelle, das muss ich zugeben, schwirrte mir der Kopf so sehr, dass Tonks mir einen neuen Kakao bestellen musste. Für einen Moment schwiegen wir beide, sie hat vermutlich darauf gewartet, dass ich wieder alle Fünfe beisammen hatte. Aber als sie schließlich weiter erzählte, wurde es nicht besser.

 _Joanne hat uns ziemlich schelmisch angegrinst und dann einfach so gesagt: „So funktionieren Bücher nicht. Wir brauchen einen Höhepunkt, wir brauchen Action, Spannung. Wir müssen mitfiebern können, mitleiden. Nach allem, was vorher passiert ist, die ganze Jagd nach den Horkruxen, die Schandtaten der Todesser – und dann ist es einfach so vorbei? Harry tötet Voldemort und sonst stirbt keiner? Das funktioniert nicht. Ein Buch braucht Drama, so ein Ende würde sich nicht verkaufen. Wisst ihr, wie viele Spekulationen die Fans schon darüber anstellen, wie das Ende aussieht? Deren Fantasie überschreitet selbst meine kühnsten Vorstellungen, also muss ich ihnen wenigstens eine wilde Schlacht liefern."_

 _Am liebsten hätte ich ihr an dieser Stelle das Buch um die Ohren geschlagen. Es war immerhin unser Leben, über das sie so sprach. Wir haben gelitten, egal, was sie sagt! Wir hatten alle Angst, und es gab sehr wohl echte Verluste! Dobby zum Beispiel, der ist wirklich gestorben! Und dann muss ich mir von einem Muggel sagen lassen, das Ende der Schreckensherrschaft sei zu langweilig?_

 _Zum Glück war Remus da. Er ist einfach so in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen, kannst du dir das vorstellen?_

„ _Weißt du, Tonks", meinte er, „so habe ich die ganze Sache noch nie betrachtet. Wenn man unserer Frau Schriftstellerin zuhört, dann hatten wir wirklich Glück, dass am Ende niemand gestorben ist. Ich glaube, so erfrischend positiv habe ich noch nie auf den Krieg geschaut. Danke, Joanne."_

 _Das hat mich zum Nachdenken gebracht. Und eigentlich hatte Joanne ja Recht. Rückblickend betrachtet ist es Wahnsinn, dass keiner mehr gestorben ist. Sowas passiert eigentlich nur in schlechten Büchern. Die Wirklichkeit ist nicht so gnädig, sich um die Gefühle von Menschen zu kümmern. Aber wir hatten Harry, unseren Held, und er hat dafür gesorgt, dass keiner mehr gestorben ist. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ich da saß zusammen mit Remus und Joanne, das Buch auf dem Schoß, in unserem kleinen Wohnzimmer bei einer heißen Tasse Tee, bis zu dem Moment war mir nie wirklich bewusst geworden, wie unfassbar glücklich wir alle sein konnten. Und da konnte ich es ihr auch nicht mehr verübeln, dass sie so leichtfertig über unsere Erfahrungen gesprochen hatte. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie das absichtlich gemacht hat, aber Joanne hat mir mit ihrem neuen Ende vor Augen geführt, wie dankbar wir alle sein können. Deswegen haben wir zugelassen, dass es so bleibt. Und außerdem wollte ja keiner von uns, dass sie ein schlechtes Buch schreibt._

Ich war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Rowling war also nicht nur eine unglaublich gute Schriftstellerin, die eine Biografie als Fantasy-Roman tarnen konnte, sondern sie hatte tatsächlich erkannt, wie ein spannendes Buch enden muss. Und hatte gleichzeitig den wirklich Beteiligten eine neue Perspektive auf ihre eigenen Erlebnisse ermöglicht. Ich sage euch, Joanne Rowling ist eine Göttin. Und für Tonks war sie der Engel, der es geschafft hatte, ihr die positiven Seiten der Dunkelheit des vergangenen Krieges zu zeigen. Ein lieber, kluger, mildtätiger Engel.

„Und was mache ich nun?", fragte ich schließlich, nachdem ich lange über alles, was ich gehört hatte, nachgedacht hatte.

„Zwei Optionen", erwiderte Tonks grinsend: „Entweder, ich obliviate dich jetzt, oder du versprichst mir, niemandem jemals von dieser Geschichte zu erzählen."

Es dürfte offensichtlich sein, wofür ich mich entschieden habe. Den Rest des Nachmittags unterhielt ich mich mit ihr darüber, wie es Teddy ging und den Kindern von Harry, Ron und Hermine. Es war immer noch surreal, mit einer Romanfigur über andere Romanfiguren zu sprechen, aber Stück für Stück gelang es meinem Hirn, die Tatsache zu akzeptieren, dass es Zauberei wirklich gab und die Bücher richtige Biografien sind.

Es ist Jahre her, dass sich diese schräge Begegnung zugetragen hat. Und heute, während ich in der Mensa saß und eigentlich an einem Text für meine Masterarbeit hätte arbeiten sollen, fing mein Kopf plötzlich an zu denken. Wenn Rowling mit ihrer weltweit erfolgreichen Buchreihe alle hatte betrügen können, wenn niemand ihr Glauben geschenkt hatte, obwohl sie so viel besser erzählen kann als ich, wieso sollte dann irgendjemand mir glauben? Ich habe schließlich selbst schon so viele Fanfictions über Harry Potter geschrieben – in der Annahme, dass es nur Bücher sind! – wer sollte mir glauben, wenn ich jetzt plötzlich schreibe, dass es doch nicht nur Fiktion ist, sondern Realität?

Genau, niemand! Niemand wird mir das glauben. Also kann ich es genauso gut auch aufschreiben, einfach, um dieses Erlebnis zu verarbeiten.

Und das habe ich hiermit getan.

Und wisst ihr, war mir gerade klar wird, während ich das hier schreibe? Ich habe ziemlich perverse Sachen über Hermine geschrieben in der Annahme, dass sie nicht existiert. Und das ist mir gerade furchtbar peinlich.

Hermine? Falls du zufällig irgendwann einmal diesen Text hier liest – es tut mir leid, dass ich dich ständig mit anderen Männern verkupple und so … explizite Dinge über dein Liebesleben schreibe. Bitte, verhexe mich nicht in einen Frosch!


End file.
